


Roztrzaskany

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Drabble, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jednostronny Sterek, M/M, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo czasem można wiele znieść, by tylko ta druga osoba była szczęśliwaPrompt 69. Roztrzaskany





	Roztrzaskany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



Robiąc krok do przodu sami wyznaczamy sobie drogę, którą chcemy podążać. Wszystko niesie ze sobą konsekwencje, a w chwili, w której podwinie nam się noga, musimy próbować się podnieść albo stawić im czoła. Tak trudno jednak przyznać się do porażki nawet przed samym sobą, a co dopiero przed innymi. Spojrzeć im w twarz i przyznać się do błędu, który pociągnął cię na dno.  
Najgorsza jest jednak porażka w uczuciach. Gdy musisz patrzeć jak druga osoba jest szczęśliwa z kimś innym. Jak razem się uzupełniają, a ty w końcu zostajesz odstawiony na bok, nawet jeśli kiedyś byłeś kimś ważnym, byłeś przyjacielem. Gdy zaczynają tworzyć związek, na podstawie którego można tworzyć bajki dla dzieci lub komedie romantyczne.  
A jednak nadal stoisz z podniesioną głową, w cieniu pilnujesz by twoja miłość była szczęśliwa za wszelką cenę. Bo na to zasługuje, bez względu na wszystko. A twoja porażka pozostaje nieujawniona światu, nawet jeśli w głębi serca krwawisz w każdej minucie swojej egzystencji. Wiesz, że nie ma odwrotu czy nadziei, niewidzialny nóż wbija ci się w pierś, a ty ze sztucznym uśmiechem siedzisz w ławce i słyszysz słowa, które miałeś nadzieję, że powie z tobą u boku.  
\- Ja, Derek Hale, biorę sobie ciebie, Jennifer Blake...


End file.
